Start a new Wikia
If you're a blogger looking to start your own OpenServing site, please visit OpenServing.com. You can apply to start a new Wikia by filling out a request form. Please read this page before applying for a new wiki. Please note that your proposal might be revised before your wiki is created. Check whether your wiki fits the policy A wiki must have a large potential audience and be likely to attract enough editors to maintain the wiki. Personal wikis and wikis for very small groups or individual schools are not generally permitted a separate wiki, but Scratchpad Wiki Labs welcomes all content. If your proposal is narrow in scope, you are advised to broaden it, add your idea as a sub-section of a larger Wikia, or to use Scratchpad instead. Check that your idea is not already covered by an existing Wikia. Check if your idea could not become part of an existing Wikimedia project. See Wikia creation policy for further details. Make sure you agree to abide by all Wikia policies before you start a wiki. For example, if you want a wiki where you can lock down editing only to administrators, Wikia is not the best place for your wiki. You will not be able to protect pages unless they are license texts or heavily vandalised. Plan your project Decide what the aims of your wiki will be. Draft a mission statement. You will need to decide a title and name for the wiki. In your request form, you also need to give a description of the wiki, and you can choose to give additional information. You should also find interested participants who will be able to help with the creation of content on the wiki. As an optional step, you can have your plan evaluated by others. Discuss and refine the plan for your wiki on the proposed wikis forum or even create a few test pages on the scratchpad wiki at scratchpad.wikia.com. Request creation of the wiki You can create a "Mini-Wiki" instantly at the Scratchpad Wiki Lab. Later this can be transferred to a separate Wikia. You can start a new Wikia by creating an account and filling out the wiki Request Form. All fields on the request form must be filled in. Your application may be rejected if you do not give enough information about the proposed wiki. If you're not sure, you can discuss your proposal first at proposed wikis. After your form is sent, Wikia will (probably within 2 to 10 days) do one of the following *approve and create the wiki, *request further information from you before a decision can be made, or *reject the request and explain to you by email why it was rejected. If the application is rejected, you will be able to make changes to your application and resubmit it, or contact us about appealing the decision to reject it. If the wiki is accepted, Wikia will email you with further instructions, give you administrator access to that wiki, and create a mailing list your community can use to communicate. Join the mailing lists All Wikia come with a free mailing list. You are encouraged to sign up to the mailing list for the wiki you requested, and also to the central Wikia mailing, which seldom has more than a few messages a day and may contain vital information such as planned downtime. Create your home page The default location of your home page is at "Main Page", or a translation of this for wikis where the default language is not English. You can leave it like that: it will work. But at any time you may move (ie rename) it. Improving your Wikia Please see for details beyond these first steps. includes ' .' See also Wiki tips and promotion. cs:Start a nová Wikia es:Comenzar una nueva Wikia fr:Commencer un nouveau Wikia pt:Criar uma nova Wikia zh:建立一個新的 Wikia /foo|[[Foo1]]|[[Foo2]]}} }|[[Foo3]]|[[Foo4]]}} Category:Requesting a wiki Category:Help